


Ode to Philemon and Baucis

by Asphodel_Meadow



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Shenanigans, POV Outsider, Queliot Week 2019, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Meadow/pseuds/Asphodel_Meadow
Summary: To access to the knowledge of soul bonds one must know the ways of the soul. A magician can achieve this by living a full live. (...) To help on the search, we offer the next music sheet. The notes will be heard when the conditions are meet.Queliot Week. Day 7- Soulmates.





	Ode to Philemon and Baucis

Kady and Alice were in the living room of the Penthouse. There were several books open on the table and some more piled on the couches. They had been researching for the last days, but nothing had come from it. Their study topic was quite unique.

“It’s inexistent, that’s what it is”, Alice had said as soon as they began.

They were looking for soulmates. Well it was far more complex, but for lack of a better word they settled on that.

Everything began two weeks ago, when Alice discovered a closed wing of the Library. It was closed but not banned. Zelda had explained that on that room where books related to soul bonds. She also said that the key was lost and there was only way to find it. And here was where things got difficult.

The book Zelda gave them was very clear on what they needed to do, and, at the same time, it wasn’t helpful at all. It contained two things: a musical piece titled ‘Ode to Philemon and Baucis’ and the next text:

> To access to the knowledge of soul bonds one must know the ways of the soul. A magician can achieve this by living a full live. Through hardship and contentment they would comprehend the ramifications of existence. Only those who have spent a lifetime together and are willing to share another will be able to find the key.
> 
> To help on the search, we offer the next music sheet. The notes will be heard when the conditions are meet.

The instructions were clear, but Alice wasn’t sure they could find two persons who fit the bill. When she commented this to Zelda, the later only smiled and assured that they would. When her search didn’t have the expected results, Alice asked for Kady’s help. And that’s how they ended here, shuffling through books and books.

 

The door of the Penthouse opened.

“Food is here”, Quentin said as he walked to the kitchen. He unpacked everything and then asked: “Where’s El?”

“On his room”, Alice answered, scowling slightly.

“Did something happen?”

“Nothing”.

Things between Quentin and Alice had been a bit tense since the mess at Blackspire. She tried to make amends, but her advances hadn’t been well received. Quentin’s reluctance surprised everyone. His focus was on saving Eliot from the monster. And then, Eliot was free and they all understood the situation a little bit better: the fierce hug they shared and the way in which they kissed was pretty telling.  Though, it was still unclear in which moment Quentin and Eliot became a _thing_. Everyone was taken aback by the intensity of their reunion. Kady supposed that this development shocked Alice the most.

Alice didn’t say anything about Quentin and Eliot, but her attitude wasn’t exactly welcoming. Kady understood her a bit. For her, it still felt odd to see Penny trailing after Julia. At least, Julia didn’t pay attention to him. On the other hand, Q and Eliot weren’t very subtle about their relationship. Usually, Alice tended to evite them. This was the first time the three of them were on the same room (well, in the flat).

“He was being noisy”, Kady decided to intervene.

Eliot’s absence wasn’t related to whatever was happening between Q and Alice. Actually, Eliot tried to help them with their investigation. His attitude had been strange. Once he read the information, Eliot smiled and announced he “might or might not have the solution”. Eliot’s flippant attitude reminded Alice of her exchange with Zelda.

“He does that”, Quentin replied absentminded. “You should eat before it gets cold”. He went upstairs probably in Eliot's search.

Kaddy looked at Alice; this was the part in which she invented some excuse to leave. Instead, Alice closed her book and marched into the kitchen. Kaddy followed her. Perhaps this was the day in which old matters will be settled.

A few minutes later, Quentin and Eliot joined them. Q paused for a moment at the bottom of the stairwell. Just like Kady, he was also surprised to see Alice still there. They ate in silence: there wasn’t any tension, just awkwardness.

“How’s the researching going?” Quentin, always the brave one, spoke first.

“Bad, we don’t have any leads”. Kaddy supplied.

“Because these persons doesn’t exist”, Alice added.

“Not a fan of soulmates, I see”, Eliot chimed in.

“We aren’t looking for soulmates”, she stated in a disapproving manner. Kady didn’t understand Alice's dislike for the concept. Sure, ‘soulmate’ was used lightly nowdays, but, this was quite different. 

“Of course not, my bad”, Eliot’s voice was slightly sarcastic. At his side, Q shook his head. “You only want, and I quote: ‘those who have spent a lifetime together and are willing to share another’. It sounds a lot like soulmates”.

Kady was surprised by the accuracy which Eliot cited the text. Could it be that he knew more than he let know? Eliot turned to Quentin and inclined his head: a question was made and answered. Eliot levitated the book until it landed in front of Q. After he finished reading, he said:

“Would you let us try?”

The proposition shocked them. Alice was the first to recover.

“We certainly have suffered enough to count for a lifetime”, she pointed out. “But, the text isn’t taking metaphors into account”.

They tried that already. Kaddy had suggested it. They didn’t exactly want to repeat the experience, but they already were living ‘another life’ together. Except that wasn’t entirely true. Neither of them remembered their alternative timelines. Honestly, Kady was relieved when the piano didn’t produce a single sound.

“We know”, Eliot claimed, this time he wore a serious expression. 

Alice considered the proposition and finally said: “Fine, you can try”.

They finished eating and cleared the plates. Once on the living room, Eliot moved the couches and the table so the piano stood in the center. Kady handed Quentin the music sheet and stepped aside.

Eliot and Quentin sat side by side; their shoulders brushing. Quentin flipped through the pages, Eliot observed over Q’s shoulder. When both were familiar with the melody, Q settled the notes on the music desk while Eliot opened the lid. Quentin stole a glance towards Kady and Alice and nodded. They were ready to begin.

Kady was a bit skeptic about this. The text was clear and (as far as she knew) they didn’t meet the conditions. And yet, the first notes filled the room. Quentin’s fingers moved through the piano keys and soon Eliot joined. She knew how it was supposed to sound, but hearing it was a complete different experience. The tempo of the music changed as it advanced.  She guessed it was kind of fitting, because it represented the human life: the ups and downs.

It took them a bit, once the melody ended, to snap from the stupor it put them. Kady directed her gaze to where the music sheet used to be, in its place stood a key. They had done it. Eliot and Quentin had fulfilled the conditions.

Kady was surprised and confused. She supposed Alice was experimenting the same. The boys stood up. They seemed to be immersed on their own bubble. Quentin leaned into Eliot’s side and closed his eyes. Eliot slipped his arm around Q’s shoulders and murmured into his ear. They talked between them in whispers. Kady caught some words and managed to get the gist. It appeared that something about this situation reminded Quentin of Fillory. 

Before, any could question them about this. Eliot spoke.

“Our job is done”. He took the key and offered it to Alice.

“Use it wisely”, Quentin suggested as they retired.

Kady walked to the couch and plopped down. Alice was still standing next to the piano, her gaze locked on her hands. Kady wouldn’t like it to be in her shoes. Dealing with your ex and his new partner was never easy, but finding out they were basically soulmates. That was a lot to unpack.

“I guess, that gives us some answers”, Kady commented. It certainly explained why Quentin and Eliot knew each other so well.

After the whole disaster with the monster had been solved, Kady started noticing small details regarding Q and Eliot’s relationship. They moved with a security around the other, which was odd for a new couple.  They had established routines to different tasks. Well, it made sense if they had already shared a lifetime together. Kady will ask about that later. Now, Kady will have to focus on Alice, who still hadn’t said anything.

“Are you fine?” Kady asked. She was trying to sound supportive, but this wasn’t really her area of expertise. She wasn’t sure if she succeeded.

Alice closed her fingers around the key.

“I-, uh”, she stopped, shook her head and continued: “I’m going back to the library. Thanks for this”.

And without saying anything else she left.

Kady sighed, yeah, a lot to unpack there.  If Alice didn’t want to talk, Kady will not insist. Her thoughts wandered back to Quentin and Eliot: soulmates. Who would have guessed? Definitely not her. But, then, she had spent a lot of time away from them. Though, she did remember how close they were back at Brakebills. How Eliot seemed a little more sincere and how Quentin relaxed around the other. Kady could see how that initial friendship grew  into something deeper.

She replayed the words from the book. _Only those who have spent a lifetime together and are willing to share another._ It must have been one hell of life to want to repeat the experience. 

“And they were soulmates”. Kady chuckled.

The title really suited them.

**Author's Note:**

> Philemon and Baucis make reference to a Greek Myth. It's about an elderly couple who offered shelter to the gods when they were disguised as normal folks. And in return, the gods spared their life when they destroyed the village. After being saved, Philemon and Baucis were granted one wish. They asked to not be separated. The gods allowed them to die at the same time and then they transformed the couple into an interwining pair of trees.


End file.
